Scientists estimate that as much as 67 watts of power is available in the foot movement of an average (68 kg) person walking at a brisk pace (two steps per second with the foot moving 5 cm vertically). Although there have been efforts to harvest this power, these efforts have failed to meet the demand for: low weight, low cost, relatively high power output and convenient power delivery, reliability, or unobtrusive “parasitic” action. Therefore, there is a need in the art for harvesting the power generated in a footwear efficiently and with comfortable cushion.